


Everybody Wants to Rule The World-Book I

by OfficerShadowCat



Category: Bleach, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Resident Evil - All Media Types, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficerShadowCat/pseuds/OfficerShadowCat
Summary: Two sisters are kidnapped and experimented on by mad man Albert Wesker. After escaping captivity they are found by the resident Spirit Detective Yusuke Ur a me shi and his crew. But Wesker isn't about to let his hard work fall into his enemies hands but he's not alone. He creates an unholy alliance bent of utter chaos as he brings heroes from 3 worlds together to stop them.





	1. And so it begins........

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two sisters are kidnapped and experimented on by mad man Albert Wesker. After escaping captivity they are found by the resident Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi and his crew. But Wesker isn't about to let his hard work fall into his enemies hands but he's not alone. He creates an unholy alliance bent on utter chaos as he brings heroes from 3 worlds together to stop them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a slight crossover with Resident Evil as Wesker and the Uroboros virus.

 

 

    Hello everyone I hope you like this but the updates will be slow since I work almost everyday and my scheduling is erratic. But i will try to update every week This is something I've had on my mind for some time and I just had to work on it. So there will be ups and downs and there will be parts you will be pissed at me for but hey this is fan fiction. But I do hope you stick with through this roller-coaster of a story. 

 

   Disclaimer: Of course I only own the plot and my OCs. All other characters are owned by their respective companies. 

 

 

 

Success!! He had finally done it. Albert Wesker had finally come up with a way to traverse through time and space. With this device he'll be able to find perfect specimens for his experiments to make the perfect army. And that just what he did, he has currently dozens of yound men and women that Wesker has taken to his lab and conducting various experimentations on them. Some her coersed some he had to use drastic measures. But there was one experiment that was too much. So far no one has survived it and he was running out of options. And now he has found himself here in one dimension where he almost gave up, until he found them. Two sisters whom seem to have caught his attention.  So he along with two of his men followed the girls til he found the perfect time to take them.  So now we find Wesker and some of his men outside the home of his next victims. They break in without drawing attention to them and pull them from their beds. Now the sound of yelling and screaming would definately cause neighbors to try to figure out what is going on, but to Wesker's advantage his targets live in a secluded area. S once evryone has been puloled to the living room he gives the parents a chance to say goodbye to their girls. 

 But the father wouldn't have any of it, to which Wesker was hoping would happen. So with a hidden signal the men that wesker brought with him suddenly became grotesque monsters who then tore apart the father slowly to instil fear in the girls before moving on to the mother.  The girls tried to run once their mother yelled for them to do so, but wasnt able to get very far. Wesker caught them easily, the eldest, Margaret, demanded to know why he was doing this. All he did was laugh and smirked as he grabbed her by her hair and yanked her on the ground. By then those monsters had reverted back into the men they were, They then grabbed the younger sister and the others held down Margaret as Wesker pulled a syringe from his coat pocket. Margaret struggled once she saw what he was about to do but it didn't do any good as he still injected her with the strange fluid and she soon passed out. Wesker then did the same to the younger sister and once she passed out they were both carried away.

 After some time has passed Margaret woke up first and sat up in suprise. But that wasn't a good idea as she dropped back down as the dizzyness kicked in. Once the room stopped spinning she looked around 'Great, they locked us in a cell' and then slowly made her way to the bars in her cell to check her surroundings. She looked back and noticed her sister wasn't in the cell wiuth her. So she then called out to her needing to know where she was and if she was okay. At first there was no response, but after some time she finally responded but it was a weak response. It sounded as if it was next her from her left. Margaret then looked around to see if anyone else was down there. For a while there no other noise other than Marissa's (younger sister) soft crying. Then she heard growling that seemed like it was coming from everywhere.  There waas movement coming from the cell in front of hers. Suddenly a young boy appeared in the dim lighting; the boy looked to be no older than her sister and he was dressed in rags with a large bruise on the left side of his face and left arm. The boy looked at her curiously but didn't say a word.

  Once he walked closer to the bars, he tilted his head to the side and that caused Margaret's eyes to widen in surprise. 'Are those dog ears?!" she thought.  The boy then turned and looked towards on end of the hall, then looked back at Margaret. He then continued to watch Margaret, studying her, she just gave a small smile. He smiled back and tilted his head to the side and Margaret watched as his hears flicked back and forth, then he just stepped back in to the shadows of his cell to where she could only see his eyes, which were glowing. Just then the sound of a door slamming open or closed and multiple footsteps could be heard by all. She could hear the sound of growling again but it wasn't that loud. After a moment a woman in a red dress and white lab coat walked up followed by 3 guards, Margaret stepped back as she remembered thelast guards. This caused the lady to smile deviously at her and Margaret could hear that Marissa stopped crying once the guards passed her cell. The woman just chuckled and turned to the boy's cell and opened it. The boy cried out in fear as the door opened and the guards walked inside. He then just curled into a ball but cried out again as one of the men grabbed his arm harshly.

 He then scratched one of the guards across the face. This led to the two guards kicking him. Margaret watched in horror as these grown men beat up a young boy til she just couldn't take it much longer. "STOP IT!!!" she screamed but it do any good as the men didn't stop. The sounds of snarls and growling could be heard from the cells around her. But it was the shrill scream of pain that Margaret heard from the boy's cell.  That caused her to look back only to see one of the men twisted the boy's arm in angle it should not go til she could hear it broke. The boys screamed in agony and Margaret could take no more as the man tried to do the same to the other arm, "STOP IT!!" she screamed louder this time. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" The guards just look at her and the woman just laughed but waved the men off. They just grabbed the boy and drug him away, none too gently in fact.  Margaret just glared at them as they walked away and the woman just laughed and followed behind them but not before stopping in front of Margaret and saying, "Don't worry sweetheart, your time is coming. And I look forward to it." And with that she left as well, Margaret glaring at her back.  After what seemed like hours passed Margaret could hear the sound of the door opeing again. She walked up to the bars and saw the same men from earlier dragging  the boy back to his cell. She kept watching the boy after the men left to see if she could tell if he was okay. After no movement she called out to him. The boy moved a bit but only to turn his head and look at her. It broke Margaret's heart to see this boy in pain. She didn't wanna think about what they would do to her let alone her baby sister.  She knew she could do nothing to help so she called for Marissa again, she walked to the end of her cell and reached out to her, and  Marissa did the same. They held hands for a few minutes and reluctantly let go so they could lay in their cots to get some sleep. That night both sisters suffered terrible nightmares of their capture. The next morning the girls were woken to the sound of screaming. Margaret walked up to the front of her cell and saw the woman from yesterday yelling at another guy in a lab coat. The man then noticed Margaret watching them and then walked away. The woman then walked up to get cell and have Margaret a disapproving stare. Margaret glared back but the woman just laughed at her and then smirked. "I wouldn't get too comfortable now must. Your time is coming, just wait because I look forward to it. I plan on making your stay here HELL!" and with that she walked away. Margaret glared at her retreating form then turned to the walk to her right, where she could hear get sister crying. She shuddered to think what would happen to them but little does she know it only gets worse from here.


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaret and Marissa's suffering begin and something happens to Maggie

A few days passed and the girls are still trying to make sense of their situation. Margaret tried to talk to some of the other prisoners but the only one who will talk is the boy from the cell across from hers. She learned that his name was Toboe and that he was the same age as Marissa. In fact those two seemed to get along just fine. Toboe told them that he's been locked up for 2 years now and that he too was taken from his family, a grandmother. Luckily nothing happened to her, Wesker just threatened and Toboe agreed to save her life. Eventually another captive introduced himself. His name was Hige he was a year older than Margaret. He's been a captive for 3 years along with 2 other boys; Tsume and Kiba. These two were also subjected to the same experimentation as Hige and Toboe, but each reacted differently. Neither Hige nor Tsume acquired the ears or tail, nor even Kiba. But all of them showed an increase in strength, speed and other senses. Margaret and Marissa would try to spark up a conversation with the other two, but Tsume would barely give them two words and Kiba would only join in every so often. Days turn into weeks and the lady in red hasn't come to get the girls yet but the can hear when she comes for the others. Then one day they girls were talking to Toboe when the sound of a door slamming against the wall could be heard and someone coming down again but there are 4 men with her this time. 2 of the stop in front of Margaret's cell and the other 2 go to Marissa's. Just as Margaret stood up the woman in red walked up to her cell with a look that made Margaret step back. This just cause the woman to laugh and she just opened Marissa's cell first and let two of the guards in. Margaret, whom feared for her sister's safety rushed the guards as the woman opened the door to her cell. She managed to knock one of the guards away but the other guard was able to grab her. Margaret tried to fight him off but then "HEY!" she heard the woman yell. Margaret stopped in her tracks once she turned to look in her direction and saw one of the other guards with Marissa in a chokehold with the other guard holding a gun to her head. Margaret stared in horror as the woman just smiled deviously at her. "So are you going to cooperate or do I have to have a bullet put in her to get you to comply?" Margaret frowned but let the guard go and didn't fight as they grabbed her and led her away. Marissa was screaming at them to let her go but the woman just laughed as they took Margaret away. The men were none to gentle with how they were handling her as they drug her along a dark hall until they came across a blinding white room. Maggie noticed there was what looked like an examining table in the middle of the room along with some strange machines with clear tubes with grotesque looking hooks on the ends of them positioned around the table. Two of the men unlatched the restraints that were on the table and the other two bought Maggie over and first they stripped her to her underwear and then they strapped her down; of course, with some difficulty as she struggled as hard as she could. Once she was secure the men left the room as they left some nurses walked in and Maggie started looking around trying to see what they were doing but someone else walked in, "Well now Ms. Holloway, how are doing today?" Margaret then stilled as her eyes widened in recognition of the voice. 'NO, PLEASE NOT HIM,' She slowly turned to look at the last person she wanted to see again. Albert Wesker "Well, well Margaret, how are we today?" he asked again mocking her as she glared at him. "That's fine you don't have to talk. You'll be screaming soon enough." He said smiling deviously.

And she did not want to take him seriously but with the look that he was giving her she knew she was afraid to find out how true that was. One of the nurses hooked her up to the machine that would monitor her vital signs. And another of the nurses started placing x shaped incisions on certain places on her body and another inserted the hooks into the ends of the cuts. Once all of them where in place, the first nurse proceeded to turn on the machine and Maggie understood what Wesker meant. Those hooks started burrowing into those incisions and Maggie grit her teeth to stop herself from making any noise. Wesker then pressed a series of buttons on the machine and there was there was this translucent gas that came through. If Maggie was in pain before it was nothing compared to the pain she felt once the gas reached her body. She tried to hold in the pain but eventually it became too much and white clouded her vision and she let out a blood curdling scream. She screamed until her throat was raw and she eventually passed out from the pain. Wesker kept the machine running until her heart rate increased at an alarming rate. He then turned that machine off and let the doctors and nurses stabilize her. Wesker then picked up a syringe with this purple liquid inside and injected it into Maggie's IV. At first nothing happened but then she started convulsing and the machines started going off as her heart rate and blood pressure increased and she was gasping for breath but after a while she stopped and her vitals returned to normal. Wesker then left the room but left instructions to the guards to take Maggie back to her cell once it was safe to move her. After it looked like she was okay the nurses unhooked the tubes from her and bandaged her up and called the guards in to take Maggie back to her cell. Afterwards the guards waited for the woman in red to open Marissa's cell. Once opened they took Marissa to the same room where she underwent the same torture that her sister went through. She was brought back to her cell as Maggie regained consciousness. Maggie still was in pain and was unable to move to call out to her sister. Toboe called out to her to see if she was okay but she couldn't respond. She could do nothing but lay there as just the slightest movement would cause pain. She stayed until the pain dulled, which took a few hours, then slowly dragged herself to cot where she fell into a dreamless sleep.

For the next few weeks Wesker would inject the girls to different experiments ranging from testing the tolerance of their senses to even injecting them with different poisons to build their immunity to them. Wesker of course drew enjoyment from causing them so much pain. Today Maggie was brought to a different room; she noticed that the table in this room had chained straps only for the arms and legs. She of course made it hard for them to strap her to the table, and the guards left once she was secure. Once the guards left the room, Wesker made his appearance carrying a tray with his "toys". "Well Ms. Holloway, how are we doing today?" he asked mockingly. She ignored him as a few nurses walked in and of course someone she didn't expect to see, "Well hello Ms. Holloway looks like the real fun begins today." It was the lady in red; whose name Maggie learned was Roxanne, smiling deviously at her. Two of the nurses hooked Maggie up to the machine to monitor her vital signs and an IV. Once that was done they cut her top open and another nurse placed marks all around her body. Wesker them walked up and picked up a syringe filled with a strange green liquid and injected it through her IV. At first it didn't do anything but Wesker just chuckled and left the room. After a few minutes Margaret felt a strong tingling sensation run up her legs and after a few seconds found she could no longer move them. It soon spread across her body til she could no longer move an inch of her body nor was she able to speak. Roxanne just laughed once she saw the fear in Maggie's eyes. "Aw poor Ms. Holloway, can't move? Don't worry you'll still be able to feel EVERYTHING we do to you" And with that she proceeded to cut Maggie open where the marks were on her body. Maggie could do nothing but shed tears profusely. This just made Roxanne smile menacingly know that her sense of pain was increased as well. Once they began to cut open Maggie's chest black spots appeared in her vision. Then when they pulled it open she blacked out completely. It took an hour and a half before they were finished and still another 45 minutes for them to stitch her back up and then they cleaned the blood off of her and took her back to her cell. Marissa and Toboe tried to call out to her but she didn't respond. She just laid there with her breathing labored and shaking, but only Toboe was able to see that. The next few days were very hard on her as she couldn't keep food down and could barely move around. Eventually she just stayed in bed all day just barely eating and soon it was too much for her to stay awake. Then one day she woke up sweating profusely and shivering. She didn't eat at all that day. She was in and out of consciousness. And then one of the guards noticed how on edge the others were around her cell were and checked on her but she wouldn't wake up so he went off to inform Roxanne of what happened. She came down frowning as she always does. She then checked on Maggie for herself but she didn't respond to anything so she had the guard go get others to help bring her to be checked on by a doctor. Maggie was placed in a room where they found that she was running a fever of 103°, her blood pressure was high and had a weak pulse. They worked tirelessly to bring it down but it didn't stay that way. At one point Wesker that she would be another failed experiment, but a day later her fever broke and her vitals were normal. They kept her in that room for the next few days to make sure nothing else happened to her. And then one day a nurse came I to check on her but as she placed her stethoscope on her chest Maggie's hand shot up and grabbed her around the neck.

Hey guys please rate and review, I'd love to hear your feedback. Flames will be used to bake some awesome cookies


End file.
